For You
by DiamondDreams789FIFi
Summary: Haku is late in meeting up with Chihiro. When Haku finally gets to the Kohaku River, Chihiro was long gone. When Haku finally finds out Chihiro's address, he is told the devastating news: Chihiro 'died' waiting for him. Just how much would Haku do for Chihiro? [Chapters start off short, but I'm getting there! Hope you like it and Enjoy my fanfiction xD]
1. Prologue

**I thought I would write a Fanfiction for 'Spirited Away'. This time it is a Haku and Chihiro Fanfiction. I hope you will like it. Please read and review**

**For You**

Prologue

A young girl named Chihiro slowly walked up to the riverbank and looked up at the horizon. The sky darkened around her and thunderclouds corrupted the sky. The rain poured down like buckets of water, as Chihiro sat down on the grass, which was now wet. She waited and waited and waited _and waited, _sitting out there alone in the rain. It was cold and all her clothes were getting soaked. Half an hour passed. One hour passed. Two hours passed. Four hours passed. Seven hours passed. _Where are you Haku? Are you even coming? Did you forget about me? She wondered to herself._

*At the same time, in Tokyo*

'Damn!' Haku exclaimed. He was panicking. He promised to meet Chihiro today by the Kohaku River, and he was really looking forward to their meeting, but there was only one choice he could make to solve the problem at hand. He could only find Chihiro later. _This is something you are going to regret _a voice inside him whispered.

**That concludes the prologue. Please read and review. Chapter 1 will be online very soon**

**DiamondDreams789FIFi**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 is up! Thanks for waiting. Also thanks to wolfiechan and Darkmyr-InuYashaFan for reviewing**

Chapter 1

(From Chihiro's point of view)

I was shivering and shaking so hard. My whole body was freezing as I took a step at a time, walking up the narrow street that led to my house. _Nearly there,_ I encouraged myself.

It was very late and there were hardly anyone on the streets, except for a few cars that zoomed passed here and there. The heavy weighted clouds moaned, as the heavy rain continued to pour down on me.

No words could describe how I felt right now. I was so disappointed that Haku didn't show up. I was looking forward to seeing him again so much. Haku was the only thing I've been thinking of for these past days, ever since I received the spirit letter from him the day after we moved into our new home. Could something bad have happened to him? Maybe the spirit letter was fake. _Or did he really forget about me? No. _I refused to believe that. Haku wasn't a person who would go against his word. Something of great importance must have popped up for him to miss this reunion, I reasoned with myself.

Finally I arrived at the front of my house. There were pearly, gray tiles leading up to the door. I struggled to drag myself up the three stairs and nearly tripped. Luckily the door was right there, so I steadied myself, leaning onto it. Starting to feel dizziness, I abruptly knocked on the door. It was then that I realized how tired I was. My eyelashes suddenly felt so heavy; I tried to force my eyes open a little longer. _Hurry up and open the door_, I inwardly pleaded.

I heard the lock unbolt from the inside, as the door opened. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion. The world around me disappeared, as everything faded. Strangely the last thing I thought was _when would I see Haku again?_ Seconds later, my legs went limp, as I fell. I heard the sound of someone's feet rushing over as a pair of arms caught me before I hit the ground.

"Chihiro!" I heard my mother's voice exclaim in the background.

**Okay! Chapter 1 is done. Sorry if you thought it was short. I'm just going to do short chapters for this story.**

**Again please leave a review**

**DiamondDreams789FIFi**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! Woohoo!**

**Well, I made you wait quite a long time, so here ya go **

(From Chihiro's Point of View)

*Flashback

"Chihiro!" I heard the faint sound of my mother's cry against all the noise in the background and then everything turned black and faded away.

I woke up to an anxious pair of eyes looking at me. The person looked as if she had been crying. She was sitting on a wooden chair in the corner of the room. She slowly stood up and gazed upon my face as I inclined my head in her direction. Who was she? I wondered, as I started to feel dizzy again. I closed my eyes and leaned into the soft light-blue pillow for comfort.

"Chihiro? Nurse! Chihiro just woke up!" I heard her say.

…

_Chihiro? Is that my name?_

…

"Don't worry, your daughter will be just fine, rest assured. I'm afraid we cannot help her with regaining her lost memories though. I'm very sorry."

…

_Daughter? If I am her daughter, does that mean that lady is my mother?_

…

I heard the faint sound of her sobbing outside the hospital room, as I felt myself slowly drift to sleep.

**There! Chapter 2 done**

**Please review before going to the next chappy. I would really appreciate it **

**DiamondDreams789FIFi**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay… Chapter 3!**

**Here we go…!**

Chapter 3

(From Chihiro's mother's point of view)

"What? Why? How could Chihiro just die on me like that? This is not possible. I am dreaming. " I screamed and sobbed in the hospital, not caring about the other patients and visitors there.

"Please calm down miss. Her heart monitor just suddenly stopped. It was going normally just two minutes ago. We don't know what happened, but it seems that she is either in a coma, or she's dead." The doctor explained patiently.

_Please let her just be in a coma,_ I prayed.

(From Haku's point of view)

I couldn't help myself but think of Chihiro. I knew she was old enough to take care of herself, but I couldn't help but have this uneasy feeling in my heart, that constantly told me that Chihiro was in danger and that I had to hurry to her.

…

That's it.

I'm going to find Chihiro.

Even though it may just my instincts

I'll go anyway

Chihiro is more important

Than anything that could possibly get in my way

…

_Chihiro, wait for me…_

**Hehe. That's chapter 3 done. Things are progressing pretty fast now. Yay! I'm actually really happy with this Fanfiction so far. Please review and I promise to update soon**

**DiamondDreams789FIFi**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 has arrived. So enjoy.**

**Oh right, I forgot the disclaimer *scratches head. Hehe. I do not own anything. Anyways, here you are**

Chapter 4

(From Haku's point of view)

Where is her house? Damn it!

I searched everywhere all night just to find her address and still no result. How could this be? I was confused. There was no record of Chihiro what so ever. It was like she completely vanished from this world. It was like she wasn't even here in the first place. I couldn't believe this. I had no idea what her last name was as I never had the need to ask and now I'm stuck in this useless position.

Damn it! Where does she live?

I know it's in this suburb, but where?

*Flashback

"I love the feeling up here!" Chihiro exclaimed as we were coming back from Zeniba's place. "I'm really flying! Oh Haku, this is just great! I feel like I'm free. It's even better than the swings I love to go on at the playground. I remember that my mum said the house we are moving in to will have a park near by so that I can always go on the swings now and then, but I never imagined this."

*End of flashback

That's right! Of course! How could I have forgotten so quickly?

I shall find your house Chihiro. Just you wait…

**That's the end of chapter 4. Please leave a review for me. I'd really appreciate it. See you all next time. Love you peoples **

**DiamondDreams789FIFi**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, Chapter 5 is finally here!**

**Sorry for the wait guys, read on…**

From Haku's Point of view:

It took long enough, but I finally found Chihiro's house by knocking on the doors to every house in the neighbourhood that were situated next to parks. The strange thing was that when I got close to her house, I couldn't sense her presence.

When I knocked on the door, it was her mother that opened the door and let me in. She seemed surprised when I told her about Chihiro and my relationship and how we met. She invited in and told me to sit down.

Something wasn't right. I could feel it. If her mother already knew who I was, why hasn't she invited Chihiro down to meet me yet? Could Chihiro be sick or does she just not want to see me?

Chihiro's mother was taking her time in the kitchen. I sighed and waited patiently for her return and hoped that Chihiro would come down to see me too.

Then Chihiro's mother walked into the living room. She had a solemn and sad look on her face.

"Where's Chihiro?" I finally asked.

…

"She died. But I know you can save her! Bring her back! Please! I remember who you are now. You are the boy that Chihiro always talked about. She said so much about you. Please save my Chihiro! You're the only one that can do it."

That was all I needed to hear. I quickly thanked her and took off, not wasting even a single second. There was only one thing in my mind at the moment- the life alter in the spirit world.

I would have to go back to that place- the place that I swore I'd never return to, and I was going to return with Chihiro.

**So what did you guys think? Please leave a review for me ne?**

**DiamondDreams789FIFi**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy~**

(From Haku's Point of View)

If I remember correctly, the life alter was in the darkest, deepest caves of the spirit world. But I had only heard of that once and it might have not even been true. I had to hurry. I knew time was limited and the gate to the spirit world can only be opened at certain times.

_*Flashback_

"Haku, or rather, Kohaku. You are now free to go back to the human world. Your contract with me will be void from now on." Yubaba announced.

"Thank you Yubaba-san," I replied without stirring from my position.

"Of course you are always welcome back to the spirit world, but I shall warn you now. If you try to force the gate to the spirit world to open, you shall surely die then and there. The spirit gate can only be opened when the rift between the human world and the spirit world are connected. You will know by the scent of the wind."

It was then that I got up off my knees and bowed.

"See you again Haku," Yubaba said while getting up and walking off.

_Thank you Yubaba-san...for everything… but now, it's time for me to go on a journey of my own._

A smile found its way onto my face as the thought of seeing Chihiro again crossed my thoughts.

_*End flashback _

Sprinting with all my strength, I cleared the roads and ran up to the top of the hill where I could clearly see the Kohaku River.

I brought myself to admire the clear, blue sky once more before transforming into my dragon form. My wings beat up and down rapidly as I flew, head-on, into the rift on the surface of the river.

_Well, Chihiro… here I am, going back to the Spirit World. I promise I'll save you!_

**Please leave a review guys.. thanks ^^ and also, I shall update some more chapters soon!**

**DiamondDreams789FIFi**


End file.
